Weapons
Weapons are a piece of equipment found in Infinity Blade I, II, and III. Weapons increase the character's attack stat. Weapons grant extra damage stats and occasionally grant elemental damage. They are unique in that they are the only items in the game that can change play style by changing different defense mechanics or removing them all together, in addition to changing weapon combos, combo mechanics, and interrupt style and frequency. There are three weapon types: Light, Heavy, and Dual. Items in gray cells (or black silhouettes in Infinity Blade II & III) are not immediately available in the OG store as they are hidden. In Infinity Blade 3 weapons are exclusive to either Siris or Isa and, for the most part, can not be used by the other character, with some exceptions. Light Weapons Light weapons are namely broadswords (short swords for Isa) that deal medium damage at a medium speed. Although they are outclassed by dual weapons and heavy weapons when considering damage alone, they are ideal for self preservation as they allow the use of both blocking and dodging. The light weapon class is Siris' weapon class of choice. Infinity Blade I (?) Infinity Blade II (?) Infinity Blade III :;Siris :;Isa Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are namely maces and polearms (double bladed polearms for Isa) that deal maximum damage at a slow speed. Although they outclass dual weapons and light weapons in terms of blunt damage, they are the least ideal for self preservation as they disable dodging and require the player to block in the direction of the incoming attack. In addition the heavy weapon's slow attack speed means that the player is punished severely upon missing a parry. Unlike other weapons, heavy weapon class starts it's combo at two hits rather than 3 to compensate for it's slow attack speed. IB1 None, the Light/Heavy/Dual weapon system was introduced in Infinity Blade II. IB2 (?) IB3 :;Siris :;Isa Dual Weapons Dual weapons are namely daggers and small swords that deal minimal damage at a fast speed. Although they are outclassed by heavy weapons in blunt damage, they provide the largest amount number of interrupts in the game and will continue to deal full combo damage on every strike after a combo has started, making them better then heavy weapons when chaining a long combo. In addition to this their fast attack speed makes it very easy to parry enemies and punishes the player significantly less then they would be should they have used a heavy or light class weapon instead. Dual weapons also disable blocking, replacing it with increased dodging capabilities and an extra direction to dodge in (up or down). The dual weapon class is Isa's canonical weapon class of choice. IB1 None, the Light/Heavy/Dual weapon system was introduced in Infinity Blade II. IB2 (?) IB3 :;Siris :;Isa Category:Weapons Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade I Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Light Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Equipment Category:Equipment in Infinity Blade I, II and III Category:Gameplay Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Combat __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__